Where Dragons Dare
by Somerandomguy1123
Summary: When Russia begins suffering major energy shortages they must go back in time to save their country. what they find boggles their minds. soon after the Russians leave, an aircraft carrier disappears off the coast of Britain. Hiccup and Toothless go out for a flight one day and they get caught in a storm. what will happen? Battle? For sure. Delayed 2 weeks
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**_Where Dragons Dare_**

By: SomeRandomeGuy1123

_Rated T for Teen_

_Contains mild language and mild voilence_

A.N.: Hello and thank you for choosing to read my story. I have a few things to say before I start and I do give out some slight spoilers (You don`t have to read this but I suggest that you do). This is my first ever fan fiction story. My story was inspired by How to train your dragon the movie, and Genome Soldier`s story The Marines have landed. I have changed Berk`s Geography so that is now a remote island in the Faroe Island chain. The Russians will speak in untranslated Russian unless it is in their POV. The Vikings, speaking Norse (a language that I cannot translate) will be written in English but it will be _slanted like this_. The dragons use telepathy (thought-speak) and their messages will be in **Bold.** The Canadians Can speak both English and French (That`s Quebec`s fault) And the French will be translated into English using Underlined Text. The translations will be done with Google Translate, so if there are any errors please let me know. And Without Further delay where Dragons dare...

Ффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

Moscow, Russia January 23, 2040

"The Crystal Dragon was an Ancient artifact that was said to have a great physical power, it was said to have killed any who came into contact with it. They were said to have gotten ill quite fast and they showed what appeared to be hematopoietic, gastrointestinal and neurological/vascular symptoms, such as Spontaneous infection, bleeding, nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite, abdominal pain, dizziness, headache, or decreased level of consciousness, all occurring within minutes to a few Days of exposure." "That sounds exactly like radiation poisoning." Mikhal Alexeeve muttered quietly to himself. He kept reading. "Historians believe that the Crystal dragon was made out of element 125, Cryzillain. Cryzillain is _highly_ radioactive, but it produces no waste. Depending on the quantity it could have a half-life of Fifty to two hundred thousand years. Cryzillain is extremely rare and can no longer be found in nature, due to the fact that that it was created from the merger and decay of elements 121 Brazinium, 108 Cagorthium, and 95 Americium. Cryzillain could theoretically provide an unlimited supply of energy for over two hundred thousand years, so it is extremely valuable." These last words made Mikhal`s go into overdrive. Maybe, just maybe it could work, but where to find it?

Three hours later Mikhal left the library. It was starting to get dark and the city was on electricity rationing. Mikhal stopped by a newspaper stand and bought a newspaper; the headlines where hard to accept. "Energy shortages ravage Russia! Earlier today the Chernobyl Nuclear power plant was reopened. This site, no longer affected by the 1986 meltdown, was deemed fit to serve the public again once radiation tests were taken back in 2015. The plant should help stop the Massive Energy shortage that Russia is facing. Once the six old reactors and the four new ones are refueled, they will begin activating and testing the reactors." Mikhal stopped reading. His brother, Gorshkov was that project`s leading nuclear physicist. Russia was just too large for the amount of electricity it used. They needed more for everyone. One day Mikhal would find the solution for that problem. There was always a solution. And he was determined to find it. His country needed all the help it could get. The old soviet patriotism had never completely worn off, and he wasn`t about to let his country die.

**The Admiral Gorshkov class frigate, Admiral Kasatonov, somewhere east of the Faroe islands, February 18 2040**

Captain Dmitri donoskolev was amazed. In all his forty years at sea he had Never, Ever seen a snowstorm this bad. His ship was completely frozen over, so much so that the advanced search radar and attack radar were both frozen off. The Anti-ice systems were not strong enough to cope with the power of this storm. "Sir, the GPS satellite receiver is now offline." "Shit, what a fun party this is turning out to be." Dmitri said sarcastically. "Mark our position on the charts and keep track of where we go. I want to be able to drive blind and not hit anything." "Yes sir!" "Alexi! New heading, 290 degrees, new speed 23 knots." Aye, Aye sir." Alexi turned the tiller hard over and straightened out over the new heading; pushing the throttles forward he accelerated the ship to twenty-three knots. Thirty minutes passed before Dmitri noticed something. The ship was starting to rock noticeably. It never got rough enough around here to make a ship of this size rock up and down, back and forth like this. "What`s going on?" he asked. "Sir the weather up ahead is turning sour very fast. OOOF" the crewman gasped as the ship dove into a big wave. "This isn`t good. ATTENTION ALL CREW, SECRURE YOUR STAIONS AND DO IT WELL. WE HAVE ONE BOUNCEY RIDE AHEAD! Sound the general alarm." Dmitri noticed with satisfaction how fast his crew reacted. As the General alarm sounded every man dropped what he was doing and went to help secure something. "Sir, you should come look at this!" Alexi sounded very nervous, which was very unnerving for Dmitri. This young lad was fearless about almost everything and when he was afraid he did not show it. "What is it?" As Dmitri came forward he glanced out the window where Alexi was staring. "Dear god" was all he said. Outside the sky was putting on a wondrous and terrifying display of lighting and raging sea. The sight filled Dmitri with terror (and this is a Russian captain who has been at sea for more than thirty years total). Then just as he glanced out the window a second time three gigantic lightning bolts struck the water 300 metres ahead. Unlike ordinary lightning it did not die away instantly, instead it intensified and became circular. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Dmitri yelled as the general alarm sounded once again and the ship smashed through the lighting circle. Dmitri felt a bright light start to consume him, and then he did something that he had never done before in his life. He blacked out.

фффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

A.N.: This first story is kinda short because i just started writing it today. I`ve been plotting it since noveber began so I know where i`m going to go, but i am aiming for about a thousand words per chapter (not alot i know but I will put out alot of chapters). I don`t really have any idea of how frequently i will be able to update my work. it all depends on how much of each chapter i get finished every week. my goal for updates is weekly but that is not likely to happen. also I could not think of a very descriptive title for this story and I was wondering if you guys and gals could send me your title ideas in a review. Also as you can probably tell I have made up all the Elements above 118 also the Frigate is the brand new real Russian one that was laid down last year. by the time this story takes placethe frigate is more than thirty years old. and if you think my story doesn`t have alot to do with HTTYD then just wait until i get some more chapters out. it`ll work out nicely. see ya next week

P.S.: I DON`T LIKE SPAM


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 2

A.N. I want to send out a thank you to the reviewer who reminded me that frozen ships often have ice covering the windows and everything else. I have an excuse for that. Also I realised how much work needs to be put in a 1000-1500 word chapter, so I am revising my goals. I plan to have three chapters a week out, Two for Saturday and Sunday and one for the weekdays. Also I just wanted to make it clear that Alexi is the helmsman, and Ivan is one of the computer technicians.

ффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

It was absolutely magnificent to see from the air. Berk was but one of the tiny islands dotted around the local area. Berk was where he was born, raised, completely ignored, and it was also Berk that he had saved. Most people were amazed not that "Hiccup the useless" had saved Berk and everyone who lived on it, But at the fact that they had treated him like shit, despised him, and even disowned him and he still saved their sorry asses from an aircraft carrier sized monster bent on the destruction of almost everything. But all had worked out. With toothless the night fury beside him he had done things none had ever thought of possible. He had beaten the Red/Green death, he had allowed the night fury to fly by himself again through a new prosthetic tail, and he was in the middle of showing people that dragons where not creatures to be feared. The view was Breathtaking, but the breathtaking bit probably wasn`t being help by the fact that he was falling from about 1500 metres in the sky. He was traveling at terminal velocity (although he did not know what terminal velocity was) and it was awesome. Behind him he could hear the infamous screech as the Night Fury, who was racing to keep up, pulled up beside him and gave a toothless grin. Hiccup angled himself over to toothless` back and climbed on. Strapping himself in, he clicked his metal foot in to the stirrup and activated Toothless` prosthetic tail to pull his best friend out of the dive. Toothless stopped the dive just above the water and held his altitude. Hiccup let out a loud whoop of joy. It was the closest they had gotten to the water before and the sudden rush of adrenalin felt intense. Flying was the best thing Hiccup had ever experienced. He was completely serene. Toothless was climbing again, and they leveled out at a much higher altitude. Suddenly toothless gave a low growl. "What is it bud"? Hiccup asked, looking out to where his friend was staring. His mouth dropped with surprise.

**Admiral Kasatonov, unknown location, unknown time**

Unconsciousness. The feeling was exactly like sleep. Dmitri decided that he might as well get some rest while he was out. Then he realized that someone was shaking him violently and yelling "Okay captain, nap time`s over." The man sounded slightly nervous, so it couldn`t be Alexi. Dmitri slowly opened his eyes and groaned "Good God, what happened?" "We don`t know sir, but it appears that we have been struck by a strong lightning bolt. The Anti-ice systems have stopped working, and Alexi stopped the engines so that we wouldn`t drive blind at cruising speed. We`ve been drifting east for about five hours" "Shit" Dmitri muttered. In the storm the Anti-ice systems were just strong enough to keep the windows from freezing over. Now they were completely cover ding thick ice. Dmitri realized that the bridge was dark and this was why. "What`s it like outside?" "We don`t know sir, the doors are frozen shut." Dmitri deadpanned. "Well get them OPEN then! And get the Anti-ice systems back online too!" "Yes sir!" Several crewmen ran to the starboard bridge door and began banging on it. Other crew members were busy fixing the Anti-ice systems. "How is the Helicopter?" Dmitri asked. The Admiral Kasatonov carried a single Mil helicopter Design bureau Mi-8 Adv helicopter for ASW use. It could also be used for transport of soldiers to a combat area. "It wasn`t properly secured before the waves hit and was slightly damaged. It will be fixed in about two hours." "Right, so let`s hope that we don`t have to deal with any submarines anytime soon." The four crewmen who were trying to open the door had been throwing their weight against it for some time now, each impact making a soft thud. A crewman named Ivan called out "Anti-ice systems now back online." The Admiral Kasatonov had some of the most powerful Anti-ice systems in the world, and they would quickly rid the ship of ice. Any ice that had formed would slowly melt away, leaving the slightly wet ship free of ice. As the systems kicked in, the repeated blows on the starboard door by the sailors had weakened the ice that held it in place. As on sailor hit the door once again, the ice cracked and the door swung open with a loud bang. Dmitri looked over at the door and saw it open. Bright sunlight was pouring in. It appeared to be a clear winter day. Dmitri walked over to the door and looked outside, with Ivan following. The sea was calm and the sky was dotted with the occasional cloud at about fifteen hundred metres. The Captain stepped outside and looked at his ship. He was gobsmacked. The ship looked as if it had just separated form and ice floe. The mast was matted thickly with ice, and the deck was gleaming. Then, with an ear-splitting "crack!" the ice covering the radar and communications mast broke free. There was so much of it that it did not melt cleanly, it just fell off. The ice was still attached to the mast by some other quickly melting ice, so it fell slowly towards the deck on which Dmitri and Ivan stood. "Get back inside!" Dmitri yelled Shoving Ivan towards the door. Ivan tumbled inside. As Dmitri raced back to the door, he slipped on the ice covered deck. At that exact moment the falling ice smashed into the side of the bridge and shattered sending large pieces falling straight at Dmitri. Suddenly, a hand appeared and yanked Dmitri inside the bridge. Sailors were diving behind control consoles and walls to shield themselves from the ice shards and dust that was flying in through the open door. As the dust settled Dmitri saw that it was Alexi who had saved his arse. "Thank you Alexi, we have to stop meeting like this" this was an inside joke about how he and Alexi had met. Then, as if the resent excitement wasn`t enough, the ice covering the windows cracked off with a sharp bang. "Finally we can see out the windscreens." Alexi muttered softly. Ivan then spoke up "Captain, the radar is back up and running." "Good, test it out and see if it is damaged." "Aye-aye sir." "Alexi! Get the engines back up and running and" the radar man cut him off "Radar contact! Bering 223 degrees speed 60 knots, range two-five-zero-zero metres, type unknown, radar emissions not detected!" "Ahead flank! New heading 166 degrees." Dmitri ordered the ship into battle stations "Sir the deck guns are still frozen!" "WELL UNFREEZE THEM!" "Target distance now one thousand metres!" Dmitri yelled out "Evasive action!" Alexi turned the tiller hard to the left and responded "Hard to port! Speed now three-zero knots" "target closing, range now five-zero-zero metres!" Grabbing a pair of binoculars Dmitri ran outside to get visual contact. He looked out behind the ship and saw what was chasing them. "Visual contact! Wait, what the hell is that?" Dmitri`s jaw dropped. He had never seen anything like this in his life. "Get out the guns!" he screamed to the crew.

It was massive. The ship was not like any other Hiccup had ever seen. It was strange though because the ship seemed to be made out of ice. Most likely, Hiccup thought, the ship was just covered in ice. Then a door opened in the side of the ship and two men walked out, but almost as soon as they did that some ice broke off the mast of the ship with an ear-splitting crack that made toothless wince and fell towards the deck. Hiccup heard one of the men yell "Получитьобратно!" Hiccup watched in horror as the ice chunk landed right where the two men had been standing. "Come on bud let`s go see if they`re okay." Hiccup heard toothless warble a reply and then he shot off in the direction of the ship. Something unexpected happened. As toothless neared the ship from the stern, the water just behind the ship started to bubble and change colour. The ship then started moving forward, accelerating to an unimaginable speed, and when toothless got quite close the ship turned hard to the left. Hiccup wondered if the ship was trying to avoid them. He called out to the man that had come out onto the deck, but the man didn`t appear to hear him. After a while he ran back inside. Hiccup vectored toothless towards a part of the deck with a big circle on it and toothless landed with a dull thump. He jumped off toothless and landed on the deck, his metal foot making a clacking sound as he did so. As he turned around he heard a loud click. Hiccup whirled around to see where the sound had come from and he saw a man not much bigger than he was holding a weird sort of metal stick. The stick was pointed right at him. "Стоп!" was all the man said...

ффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

I`ll be back next week with more! See ya`ll later!

{I DON`T LIKE SPAM}


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

Chapter 3

A.N. To the user who commented that I have a great knowledge of the Russian aircraft carrier, Thank you for the complement but the Admiral Kasatonov is not an Aircraft carrier. Although it does carry a chopper, it is an armed Frigate. Look it up, it looks quite cool. The helicopter it carries is actually not an Mi-8, it`s actually a Kamov Ka-27, but that`s an old helicopter, so I decided to use a Mi-8. That helicopter is still too old, so if you`ll pardon my change the Helicopter that the Kasatonov carries is the updated version of the Mi-8, the Mi-35. You should see what it looks like, its really cool.

фффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

Dmitri was Terrified, but he hoped that it did not show. He was standing on the helicopter pad at the rear of the Kasatonov, his AK-12 machine gun at the ready, watching the beast land on his ship. The beast seemed not to have noticed Dmitri, as its head was turned around and looking at something else. He had never before in his life seen a reptile this big. It was at least six meters long and two tall. Dmitri guessed that it was a creature of the night due to its black colour. As the creature settled on the deck it seemed to notice that he was there. It just stared at him, not aggressively or fearfully, the look in its eyes one of more wonder than anything else. As Dmitri looked into its eye`s he realized that this creature was intelligent, not like a horse or a dog, but like the other people on Dmitri`s crew. Then suddenly there was a sharp clack as something metal hit the deck. He pulled his vision away from the beast to search for what had made the noise. Dmitri thought for sure it was a grenade, but as he looked past the creature he saw a boy climbing down off its back. The boy had a metal foot. Dmitri relaxed a little when he saw that it was the boy`s foot that had made the clack and not a grenade, when the reptile growled softly at him. He held up his gun and cocked it, catching the boy`s attention. He then spoke, saying "stop". The boy Whirled around and looked at his gun rather inquisitively, Dmitri realised that he was ether really brave or he didn`t know what a gun was. The boy gave him a small smile that Dmitri supposed was meant to be friendly; Dmitri thought "if he thinks smiling will keep me from thinking he`s a spy then he has something else coming."While this was happening Dmitri noticed what the boy was wearing, a Bearskin vest over a green shirt and brown pants with what looked like bearskin laced boots and a metal helmet with horns on each side. As soon as Dmitri saw this he became slightly uneasy. He knew that nobody in the year 2040 would voluntarily dress like this. Dmitri guessed that they probably were not in the year 2040. The boy interrupted his thoughts. "_Hi"_ the boy said. Dmitri looked at him with growing concern showing on his face. He began to remember the history classes of his high school years. "The Vikings were a tough raiding people who came from Scandinavia. They raided others because the frigid lands of Norway, Sweden, and Finland did not boast fertile land for growing crops. The Vikings would take to the seas in the best ships of this time period and sail to other countries such as France and Britain. They especially liked Britain because its many rivers allowed the longships to sail almost anywhere inland. The Vikings were very fierce fighters, and were not often voluntarily crossed in battle." Dmitri did not know who the bigger threat was. The reptile looked agile and fierce, like it could kill him just with a thought. The boy was obviously a Viking and he could probably fight Dmitri to a standstill. He chose the reptile over the Viking. He pointed his gun at the Dragon (although Dmitri was still skeptical, this creature fit every description of one) and said "You are trespassing on the Russian navy warship Admiral Kasatonov; you have three minutes to collect your thoughts and leave!" The boy looked at him with confusion in his eye`s as Dmitri realised that the boy could not speak Russian. He tried again in English "You are trespassing on Russian navy warship Admiral Kasatonov. You have three minutes to leave." The boy still didn`t understand. Dmitri was annoyed now. He decided to act it out. He pointed at the boy and then gestured for him to leave, and then just for good measure he fired off three rounds from his AK-12 out across the water. The boy jumped in total shock and terror and the Dragon winced visibly as three tracer rounds exploded out the barrel of his gun. "They certainly weren`t expecting that" Dmitri thought. The Dragon was enraged at this new development and it started to slowly advance towards Dmitri. He aimed the barrel of his gun right at the Dragon, calling out to his crew "Comrades I could use some assistance here!" the dragon was growling as he tried to back Dmitri into a corner. Dmitri stood his ground. Suddenly the Dragon roared and covered its head. It was rolling on the deck now, apparently in extreme agony as Dmitri held his hand up indicating to the man on the bridge deck to cease fire. The dragon looked sourly at him as Dmitri smirked back. They had brought out the sonic weapon. The sonic weapon was a flat panel on a handle that could shoot out a very loud beam of sound; it was particularly good at disabling an enemy without killing him. The beam of sound was very narrow and accurate, able to strike an enemy effectively from over three thousand meters away. "Get off my ship" Dmitri growled at the pair in front of him, gesturing for them to leave with his gun. The look in the Viking`s eyes seemed to confirm to Dmitri that the boy understood, as he quickly remounted his dragon and the pair leapt off the deck of the Kasatonov. "And stay off!" Dmitri shouted out at them". His only reply was a screech from the dragon. With that settled Dmitri set his mind to other matters. He walked back into the helicopter`s hanger and saw that the Helo crew was working steadily on one of the five rotor blades. He called out to the pilot, whose name was Igor. "Igor! How`s that bird coming along?"

Hiccup had turned toothless right around and was heading straight back too Berk. His adrenalin rush was just starting to fade. He had not expected little pricks of light to come out of the strange man`s stick. The noise it made was like a mini version of the explosion that had destroyed the Red/Green Death. It had scared the living daylights out of him, and it did not help that the man seemed fairly aggressive. After awhile Hiccup looked back at the ship. It had turned around and was heading in their direction. He said to toothless "let`s go a bit faster bud". He hoped that they were not following him. He did not want to be responsible for leading a party of strange and aggressive men to his homeland of Berk. They were about two hours flying time away from Berk. Hiccup thought to himself "I hope that they are just looking for some land to get their bearings." In the back of his mind Hiccup wondered what happened if those pricks of light from the man`s stick hit someone.

фффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

A.N. And this chapter is slightly shorter than I had hoped, much shorter. I seem to have caught my brother`s flu, so there might not be any weekend updates. only time will tell. See ya`ll next...time


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

Part 4

A.N. Jesus, Sorry for the extremely long "break". This is what happens when you combine a week long sickness with Christmas and procrastination. I did get something very helpful for Xmas though. I have Microsoft Flight Simulator ten/X (FSX) and I got the Acceleration Expansion pack for Xmas. (Insert extremely happy face here) it comes with the F/A-18 Hornet, The AgustaWestland EH/AW-101 Medium lift helicopter, and the P-51 mustang. I can now simulate almost all of the stuff that will happen in the story! On another note I respectfully request that anybody who leaves a review would please add what they think of my story, where they think it is going, what I could do better, and a side note. You guys/girls are my Editing team! (And no I will not be sending you cheques in the mail, I am not Paul Martin) after this story is complete I shall fine tune it and repost it on the forum. I am trying to copy Tom Clancy`s style of writing, so this story will be pretty long. Too give an example, the first chapter is not complete yet, we`re about halfway through. The things I`ve been posting are parts of chapter one.

ффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

Dmitri was back on the bridge with his Chief of the boat (COB), Gorshkov Migalanov. Gorshkov was a short man, only 5'6", and he was always waving his authority around. "So what was the temperature during the past six hours?" Dmitri was wondering about the ice that had built up around the Kasatonov.

Gorshkov said "the computer records told us that the temperature peaked during the storm, at -30C, but then the sensors said that outside the ship the temperature never dropped below -5C." "Then why the hell did we sit for five hours looking like an iceberg?" "I don`t know captain, I've never seen that much ice on a ship. It`s no wonder now why the Anti-ice systems took fifteen minutes to rid the ship of thirty tonnes of ice. It was warm out."

"Good god, thirty tonnes? was that how much there was?" Dmitri was awestruck; thirty tonnes was enough to sink his ship at its current weight. It was a good thing that ice floated. Ivan Spoke up "Captain, the GPS satellite Receiver must be damaged, because I can`t get a signal; we`ll have to use the maps and charts. But the good news is that the main deck gun is now operational as well as the two Anti-aircraft flak guns, and the missile silos are now clear of ice and fully operational."

"Good work Ivan. I was just down in the Helo hanger and Igor said that he has fixed the bird. One of the Rotor wedges broke off. There was concern about fatigue, but Igor assured me that an Mi-38 can take more than this"

Dmitri then addressed the entire crew, "Starting in thirty minutes we will be launching a reconnaissance mission, the helicopter will attempt to find land and guide us to it. We will than find a deep cove that we can anchor in to collect our bearings. Once we reach land we will sail in the direction of home. Dismissed.

Gorshkov issued his orders "Right you lot! Let`s get a move on!" he began yelling at some crewmembers as he waddled off the bridge. Dmitri laughed "that man is one of the funniest people I`ve ever worked with." Suddenly Alexi, who had been silently standing by the tiller, gave a small "Ahh."

Dmitri was curious "what? Did you leave your spare socks at home again?" "No captain, I told you that only happened twice! I was just thinking, the boy and his reptile; they must have come from land that is close, no? They did not seem fit to wander hundreds of kilometers of ocean, did they?" Dmitri thought about this. "Alexi, you are a damn genius. Right, follow them full speed ahead." "Aye aye, sir" Alexi put his plan into action.

"Radar, what is the speed and distance of the target?" Alexi hoped they were still on radar. "Target is bearing two seven eight, four one Kilometers, at six five knots." "Good, keep me updated." As Alexi pushed the throttles forward, the Kasatonov`s two turbine engines kicked in at full power, accelerating the ship noticeably. This was going to be fun.

Ффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

"Those men seemed friendly." Toothless warbled a reply and looked back to the ship, which was a ways away by now, but moving quickly for a ship. "Maybe we shouldn`t have come this far out. I guess... Toothless are you making that sound?" A strange, very fast, thumping sound had entered Hiccup`s ears. Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

The noise was getting louder, and now there was a trace of high pitched whining. Hiccup looked back and, again, his mouth dropped. There was a large thing chasing them.

It had started about twenty minutes ago; when toothless heard someone using thought speak. "Рыбак, который вы очистили, чтобы начать свой двигатели." Then just as toothless was about to reply, another voice broke in. "Роджер, активация двигателей."

Toothless recognized this language. It was the one that the men on that ship spoke. "Рыбак выключения." "Желаем приятного полета." How could these Humans use thought speak? It was an art that only Night Furies could perform.

Toothless was about to ask the Humans how they could use thought speak, Forgetting that they could not understand him, when he heard a strange noise. It was far away, but getting closer. It sounded like a sort of thumping phwhaping (F-WHU-APP-ING) sound with a trace of high pitched whine.

Toothless looked back behind himself to see what was making that strange noise. The strange sound must have finally reached hiccup`s ears because he said "Maybe we shouldn`t have come this far out. I guess... Toothless are you making that sound?" And he looked back.

Hiccup spoke first. "What is that thing?!" a large, flying, rounded-rectangular object was Pursuing them. There seemed to be a large moving wing on the top, it was spinning so fast you could hardly see it. It was a bright shade of blue and white. The thing was quite a distance away, but gaining fast.

Hiccup was astounded "is that some kind of dragon?" toothless grunted at Hiccup "let`s get the heck out of here! Toothless! Evasive manoeuvres! Just like we practiced! I can`t wait to see how this`ll turn out."

The duo leapt into a steep dive and turned hard to the left, hoping that toothless would easily outmaneuver the thing, but the strange machine was still hot on their tail. They corkscrewed, barrel rolled, dove, Hid in the clouds, and did almost every damn evasive maneuver that Hiccup and Toothless knew, but the machine never lost sight of them.

They were getting close to some of the large islands that where dotted around Berk`s local Area. "Okay bud, time for plan B, head for that island!" Hiccup`s voice had a trace of worry in it. He had never thought that anything could outmaneuver toothless, but as there were many things yet to be discovered, Hiccup had created plan B.

Toothless dove down to just above the water`s surface and shot off toward the nearest island. The plan was to stick close to all the mountains and cliffs and try to hide from the pursuer. It was lagging behind them now, and getting farther away each time Hiccup looked back, but still hot on their trail

If this didn`t work then they`d have to utilise plan C. Hiccup hoped that it wouldn`t come to plan C, He`d feel sorry for anything that crossed plan C. Plan C was total destruction of the target, and Night furies don`t miss.

They were in the mountains now, heading at high speed towards a steep cliff. Suddenly Hiccup heard the machine`s sound change pitch. He looked back to see that the machine was turning around, it was giving up! The flying machine was turning around and heading back to wherever it came from. They had successfully evaded it!

Toothless heard the thing chasing them make a different sound, then Hiccup looked back and got excited, so toothless figured that the machine had turned around. Hiccup spoke "Alright bud, let`s get home!" Toothless completely agreed.

Ффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

A.N. Woo sorry for the delay. I`ve been planning the end of the story and I think that it`ll be AWESOME. Here`s a hint: watch?v=XYKUeZQbMF0

See ya`ll next week!

P.S. this is a re-edit of the original chapter, which I neglected to proofread. Hopefully I won`t make that mistake again. This chapter is mostly still setting the plot. it should get better latter on, as I have a clearer picture of what`s going to happen.

To Psyco kid: Thanks, I don`t call that kind of thing a rant, more of Constructive criticism. Hey if you guys don`t tell me what`s wrong I can`t fix it can I? And that bit where Hiccup repeated himself was actually us hearing it from toothless` POV. Also can you give me an example of better description? I don`t want to sound like an idiot, but I think I`m describing it quite well, and what did you mean about the new addition to the universe?


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5

Part 5

A.N. Here is one more fascinating chapter! To my 12th reviewer you`re bang on, but the contact they make is not what you are thinking of. Today we introduce the Antagonist who`s name will not be revealed for some time. Side note: The Russians call their ships he. In my Country, and America and Britain ships are called she. Side not 2: Helo is what navy people call helicopters. It`s pronounced HEE-LOW (at least that`s how I pronounce it) Side note 3: A Ruble is the Russian currency.

Ффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

With Alexi Koshovanitz

The Admiral Kasatonov was just in the process of landing his helicopter when Alexi saw it. It was a small mountainous island that, fortunately, seemed to have a perfect cove that would cover nearly 180 degrees of the Kasatonov. The mountains rose to about 1000M and they were very steep. It had been about an two hour since they saw the boy and his reptile, and the sun was starting to set. Alexi thought to himself "Christ that time already?" Suddenly Alexi heard yelling from the helicopter pad. He looked at Dmitri through the open bridge door. He was Ducking under the bridge railing. Then Alexi heard the Helo`s engines rev to an unimaginably high pitch. *CRUNCH!* Alexi felt the impact of the Helo on the deck rock the mighty bow of his ship. Adrenalin flowing Alexi immediately punched the engines into reverse, a ship as big as the Kasatonov did not stop on a ruble. Dmitri shot past, heading at full speed towards the helipad, yelling at Alexi "General Alarm!" Alexi did not hesitate; he grabbed the alarm lever and yanked it into the on position. The fire-bell like sound was soon echoing out of every nook and cranny of the ship. Men leapt out of their bunks and shot off towards their stations. It was a good thing they had trained for something like this.

With Dmitri Donoskolev

Dmitri was out on the bridge, watching the Helo land. It seemed to be wobbling a little bit more than usual. Suddenly something flew off of the main rotor, heading straight for Dmitri. He ducked just in time as the object flew past with a whistling sound. Dmitri leapt up and stared in awe as the Helicopter`s main rotor started to break up; the decrease in drag from the missing chunks of rotor allowing the engines to over-rev. The Chopper was screaming now struggling, unsuccessfully, to gain height. The increased stress on the rotor just smashed it apart faster. The pilot was sure that he could no longer stay in the air, as the chopper was starting to fall from three hundred meters. He made a lifesaving choice. He cut the engines and engaged the rotor brake so that when the Helo hit the deck what was left of the rotor blades would not kill anyone. Dmitri could not move, he was too horrified at what he saw. The Helo was coming down now, hard. It smashed into the deck, rocking the ship, and caught fire. "Dear God." Dmitri was off like a shot, out through the bridge. He yelled at Alexi on his way by "GENERAL ALARM!" He was down the bridge stairs now; the alarm sounding the minute he touched the bottom step. Down the corridor, through the radar room, through the sonar room, stop at the hangar, put fire suit on, run outside. Dmitri grabbed a fire hose on his way out of the hangar, hearing "FIRE FIRE!" over the intercom as he did so. The chopper was a sorry sight, its landing gear mushed all over the pad, rotors smashed up. Thank the Mil Design Bureaux that the airframe was strong. It hardly looked damaged at all, considering that it was on its side and the engines were on fire. "IGOR! Are you there Igor!" Dmitri feared the worst….

On the island that Alexi saw from a distance, Shadowmaster the Dragon

"Now younglings, today we will be learning to hunt. The trick is to find a path that has many visitors, and then you lie in wait alongside it. Eventually something will appear." Shadowmaster demonstrated by heading further into the woods. He hunted around for a while, with the three students behind him. At last he found one. An animal trail, he could tell by the smell that many animals had been through here. The population of this island was careful not to exhaust the supply of food. It really helped now that the big Thing inside the volcano nest was dead. The other dragons were constantly raiding EVERYWHERE. His people had even sent out single soldiers to make raiding the other islands easier. All except one had come back. That one that hadn`t come back had been the leader`s second in command. Nobody knew what his name was, for like the leader himself he was only called Sir. Then one day the dragon raids against this island had stopped. The population of deer and other animals had skyrocketed, and normal hunting could resume. Shadowmaster plopped down beside the trail, careful not to leave any scents on the surrounding area, and waited.

They`d been waiting for hours, but nothing had appeared. It was as if the animals on this island were purposely trying to piss him off. "Well, young hatchlings, it seems that our prey has eluded us. Run along home now, your parents will be worried that I`ve kept you out so long. I`ll see you in three suns." The three young dragons all screeched with joy and leapt into the air, heading for the cave. Shadowmaster rested for one moment more, and then jumped into the air himself. He had been told to meet the Führer on top of the mountain that contained the cave. On his way to the selected area, Shadowmaster thought about the Führer`s name. He said he had come from a place across the ocean. He called that place Germerny or something like that. Apparently Führer is what the germerns called their respected leaders. Shadow plonked himself down on the flat area on top of the mountain where the Führer had asked him to come to. It was getting quite dark, and the sun was almost fully hidden behind the horizon. Suddenly the Führer appeared right next to shadow and said "That was an unceremonious landing." Shadow jumped and whirled around to face Das Führer. Das Führer had bright red eyes (It was the strangest thing anybody had ever seen) and a scar running across his salamander-like head. He was the traditional night fury colour, Black with grey spots, and that was really the only difference between himself and other Night Furies. He spoke once more "Look to the rising sun. What do you see?" Shadow looked east. "I don`t see anything." "Look closer." Shadow looked closer, and then saw it. Whatever it was, it was a great distance away. "It leaves wake, as a ship would, but it travels to fast to be a ship." Said Das Führer. "At least any ship powered by wind and men". "But what else can power a ship?" Das Führer had a point. "No matter. Shadow, keep an eye on it. I want to know if it is coming here. It may be a pack of Vikings that want to destroy our little colony. I`ve had experience with that back in Germany." "Yes sir." "Right, I`m off to sleep. Come and get me directly if that ship gets too close." And with that, Das Führer leapt into the air and flew off down the mountain towards the cave.

Ффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

A.N. Damn, I only got this part halfway complete. Well the due date is here and I don`t get that much time to write. I spelled Germany and German wrong because Shadowmaster doesn`t know the words. Yes I know Hitler was Das Führer, but he chose the name because it means "The Leader/Father". This Führer is a Night fury from the area around Kiel in northern Germany. Really he`s a nice guy, a fair leader, but he distrusts humans. Anyway it`s "late" and The Perfect Storm is on so I have to stop writing and watch hell unfold. Toodle ooh.


	6. Chapter Chapter 1 part 45

A.N. And now for part two of part five of chapter one. (Sean Cullen face)

Ффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

"Looks like I`m going to be up all night tonight; I haven't done patrol duty since the raids stopped." Shadowmaster said as he sat down in the damp grass and carefully, for half an hour, watched the wake transform into a recognisable shape. Even then the shape that Shadow saw was only the shape of a ship. He had not seen a ship like this one before.

It was Smokey grey, wide and very long. It had a very pointy curved bow that was shaped like a wedge. The mast was the strangest part of the ship, for instead of a sail the mast had a bunch of odd flat and curved panels that were revolving.

As the ship got closer Shadow noticed that there was a bulb shaped thing on the deck near the bow. It had what appeared to be a small tree sticking out of it. Shadow had no idea what that could be used for.

There was no mistaking the course of the ship now; it was headed straight for the small cove at the north-eastern side of the island. "I should probably wake Der Führer now." thought shadow as he leapt into the cool night air. It was only a short distance to the cave entrance which, shadow thought, was too close to the beach.

But that couldn`t be helped, after all it was the only entrance that shadow knew of and that was better than no entrance at all. As shadow approached the cave he saw the entrance guard, Alduin, actually guarding the entrance for once. "Greetings friend" he said.

ФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФ

It was hot. Oh so terribly hot. "IGOR! Speak to me Comrade!" Dmitri had managed to crawl into the still flaming wreckage of a 360 million or so Ruble aircraft and locate the pilots.

Klerk was dead, Dmitri was shaken to see. The man had had a knack for flying helicopters, and now he was crushed under a control panel and on fire.

Dmitri did not actually know if the man was dead, but he sure hoped so. Death was far better than surviving what Dmitri saw before him. Igor on the other hand was unconscious in the right seat, and bleeding furiously from his left hand.

Upon closer examination Dmitri saw that Igor`s hand was bent at a gut wrenching angle, Probably broken. Dmitri unbuckled Igor`s seatbelt and hauled his dying ass out of the seat and into the rear of the aircraft. Dmitri accidentally bumped something, but thought nothing of it.

The impact upon the deck had buckled the fuselage of the helicopter (meaning that it would never fly again) and warped the rear cargo ramp. It was open just enough to let a man pass through. Dmitri put Igor down on the floor and charged at the ramp.

Hopefully the ramp would be weak enough for Dmitri to break through. Adrenalin pumping, he barely felt the impact as the damaged door was torn from its mounts. After rapidly picking himself up off the deck, Dmitri ran back into the Helicopter Flambé and snatched up Igor and bolted outside again.

As soon as he was halfway back to the hangar, Dmitri felt a hot sensation on his shoulder. The sensation quickly turned into a horrific pain. He gasped and fell to the deck, head throbbing. Dmitri heard the faint voices of his crew calling out to him. "Captain! Wake up! Now is not nap time!" then Dmitri blacked out.

Ффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф

A.N. GOSH DARNIT! STILL NOT DONE! Oh well, I figured that you guys would probably want something to read after nearly two weeks. The good news is that Exam week at high school ended yesterday and I get a four day weekend. For those of you who don`t have that IT SUCKS TO BE YOU! (Jeremy Hotz face). Chapter two is on it`s way and WILL BE AWESOME! I can prove it! watch?v=mX9L8IuiwJA See ya tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 1 Part 6

A.N. I, Somerandomguy1123 Sincerely Apologise for my actions. I have taken one month to get absolutely nothing done and I have no excuse. Except for last Friday. I got the Flu and I've had it since then. I`m sorry. In this part we introduce one of the gory bits. You`ve been warned (This is only half the chapter, the rest will be out tonight)ФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФ

With Dmitri Donoskolev, Sometime later

Dmitri woke suddenly. He had been sleeping to the sound of the engines; the rhythmic humming was peaceful to him. The reason for Dmitri`s sudden awakening soon became apparent as Dmitri mentally woke up. The engines had stopped. Quite Precipitately, memories began flooding Dmitri`s mind: The helicopter, it crashing, Igor almost dying, Klerk actually dying, himself almost actually dying.

Dmitri looked around, everything was black. He quickly realized what had happened, so he opened his eyes this time and looked around. He was in sick bay. Dmitri tried to sit up, but was unsuccessful, due to the fierce pain that shot through his shoulder. He groaned and a medic, who Dmitri had not noticed, came over from somewhere in the corner.

"Ah, Comrade Captain, you are finally awake! Did you enjoy your nap?" "Yes Lukas, I need my beauty sleep. Now what the hell happened out there?" "Well, you hit your shoulder blade pretty hard inside that helo, and it appears to be badly fractured. You also lost a Litre and a half of blood when you broke your shoulder vein." "Shoulder Vein? Lukas, aren't you supposed to be a medic? You should know the name of that Vein."

"Sir, I`m a medic, not a doctor. Now you`ve been down here for about three and a half hours. Alexi called the X.O. up to the bridge and a few minutes later Alexi came on the P.A. system and told us that we were going to stop for a rest of the engines and crew, but until then every man must work to do whatever is need of him.

I guess the stern sections have been pretty badly damaged. And now we`ve stopped. You should probably get yourself dressed and up to the bridge, the X.O.s been in here three times already. That pain in your shoulder should go away a few minutes from now." Dmitri slowly sat up in his hospital bed, his shoulder already emitting less pain, and swung his legs over the bed.

Lukas quickly handed him his pants, coat and AK-12 which were lying on a table not too far away. It took Dmitri "a Whole half a frickin` hour" to get dressed. As he left the sick bay he shouted at Lukas "I`d better not see you for the rest of the frickin` patrol!" Then Dmitri returned to the bridge. It was deserted, Dmitri scanned the entire bridge and couldn't see a soul.

He called out "Hello?" "Yeah!" Ivan was over in the corner in front of a computer screen. "Ivan! My good friend, are you not happy that I am alive?" Ivan called back "Dmitri, you stupid bastard how the hell are you? You`ve been out for almost four hours!" "Then tell me friend, what happened in my absence?"

As Dmitri sat down on the radar console, Ivan proceeded to tell Dmitri about the past three hours hard work, the damage to the stern, his job of covering the bridge while everyone took "A quick nap". "So Ivan have we seen any of the island and the stars? Let's head out onto the bridge deck and see what`s what. I haven't had a breath of fresh air since four hours ago."

As he said this, Dmitri got up, stumbled, sat down hard, got up successfully and headed over to the bridge door. Ivan watched Dmitri open the door, and then followed him out. He was met with the cold night air. Suddenly something caught Ivan`s eye, but when he looked for it there was nothing. Ivan dismissed it as a trick of the light.

With Shadowmaster the dragon, 15 minutes prior to Dmitri`s conversation

He sat patiently in the bushes along the beach, hoping that the humans on the deck of the massive, noisy ship (Which wasn`t noisy anymore) did not notice his presence. Shadowmaster whispered to the Führer, who was sitting next to him in the bushes, "We should delay our strike until all the humans leave the deck; they appear to be heading below decks."

The Führer nodded and lay down on the grass to wait. The fifteen young dragons all sat in a row, ears twitching, next to the Führer. They had just joined up for the protection force. Most male dragons were expected to join the forces and protect their home island, but not all of them did. Some of the females even joined the protection force, although most females stayed in the cave tending to their hatchlings.

Shadow remained sitting, as he watched the humans foolishly leave their ship unguarded. It had been decided by the Führer that the ship must be removed from the island, and the Humans taught not to come around here, no matter how big their ships were. All they had to do now was wait.

It was after Shadowmaster saw the last Human enter the ship that he told the Führer that the time had come to start the attack. The Führer sat up and Spoke before giving the order "Number two, the plan is to perform tandem attacks in formation. Your mission it set the deck alight, but make sure that they can still leave. I`ll be circling a different pattern in case things go wrong. You`ll need my help if things do go wrong. Go."

And with that the Führer launched himself into the sky and Flew off. Shadow Shouted "Attention!" and the fifteen young dragons leapt to their feet. "You have just heard the Führer`s plan. Pair up and take off Circle the ship until I have joined you. HUSTLE!" The fifteen dragons all paired up with a friend or acquaintance or an "acquaintance".

After each dragon had paired up the pair jumped into the moonless sky and took off towards the ship, climbing as they did so. After all the pairs had left shadow went over to the remaining dragon. "Hello there, it looks like you`re my wingdragon tonight. What`s your name?" The young dragon had looked sad when shadow first came over, probably wondering why his buddies had left him, but his face changed to one of excitement when shadow spoke to him.

"My name is Turok. Sir." He sounded quite nervous. "Well Turok, we'd better get going, we don`t want to miss this show do we? I`ll follow you up. Let`s go!" "Yes sir!" Turok whipped around and vaulted into the night air, with Shadowmaster right on his tail. Shadow master followed him up until he called out "FORM UP!" and took his position ahead and to the left of Turok. They circled around the ship to pick up the rest of the attack force. Once they were all flying in formation, with Shadowmaster in the lead, they flew inland a little bit then they turned around, and began the attack.


	8. Chapter 1 Part 7

Shadow sent out the call to attack and the formation of dragons split up into pairs and started their dives towards the deck. Shadow yelled to Turok "Stay Beside me the whole way, got it?" A quick "Yes sir" came in reply. Shadowmaster and Turok were much higher than all the rest of the attacking dragons, because all the other dragons had started diving the moment the attack had been ordered. Shadow knew better, he would do a steep dive with little extra speed.

Shadow and Turok were almost directly above the ship now, where a steep, fast dive was very practical. "Follow me!" shouted Shadow to Turok, as he began his dive attack. Suddenly the Bow Exploded in a purple fireball then the stern exploded in a purple fireball. Shadow was about to turn the Higher up deck into a purple fireball when little pricks of light shot up past him from below.

One of them smashed its way through Shadow`s right foreleg. He screamed out in pain and closed his eyes for a moment. It was only a moment, but that was long enough to miss the small tree on a pad flip down from the side of the Upper deck wall onto the deck and take aim. When shadow opened his eye`s he quickly noticed the tree and saw it flash.

He didn`t have time to wonder why it flashed, because right beside him Turok just, well…..Exploded. There was a bright flash, a loud noise, and then Shadowmaster`s body experienced what felt like the impact of a thousand tiny stones. He quickly veered off course as his dive steepened; his last memory was seeing bits of something hit the water just before the ship. Then he hit the water and was knocked unconscious.

Back with Dmitri, where we last left off

As Dmitri stood out on the bridge deck he realized that his AK-12 was still on is neck. Ivan stood beside him looking up at the crystal clear sky, as if searching for something. Dmitri started looking for a constellation he could recognise. Most people would have looked for the big dipper or Orion`s belt, but several stars in those constellations had burned out long ago.

Dmitri could not see anything he recognised, except for those little flashing ones that….were…..moving. Dmitri`s military commander training kicked in as he followed the shapes through the sky. "Ivan, look over here! What do you see?" Dmitri pointed at what he was tracking and Ivan`s eyes locked on to his target. Ivan Immediately said what he thought it was, but it came out as more of a question.

"F-22?" "No, we are allied with The USA, and they wouldn`t have cause to mock attack us. Go check the radar Ivan and get a lock. Try to scare the buggers off." "Sir" was Ivan said as he ran through the bridge door to the radar console. Just as Ivan passed through the door Dmitri saw a black shape off the starboard bow. Before Dmitri could guess what it was it emitted a slight whistling sound, and then it shot a purple Fireball at the deck.

Dmitri Felt the impact rock the deck of the ship and, in the light of the fire ball he saw a two black shapes barreling down at him from almost directly overhead. He whipped around and yelled to Ivan "FIRE FLAK!" Dmitri then whipped back around, AK-12 in hand, and started firing at the disappearing Silhouettes. Seconds after his clip ran out of ammo, a large anti-aircraft Flak gun popped out of the bridge wall and started firing.

It only fired three shots before switching targets, and Dmitri could see the power of the Radar guided AA gun. Three flak clouds were all that was left of whatever had been attacking, as was evident from the splashes he heard. Dmitri felt another explosion, and turning towards the stern he saw a large fire ball burning on the deck.

He swivelled around to face the open bridge door and saw that the entire bridge crew was hard at work tracking the targets. Dmitri saw the X.O. running towards him with a gun around his neck and a clip in his hand. He tossed Dmitri the clip and Yelled "You need help?" Dmitri replaced hi old clip and yelled back "No! Go help the other side!" and without waiting for a reply he spun back around and watched the AA gun.

It suddenly pointed directly off the side of the ship, but instead of firing, it made a loud hydraulic grinding noise. It had jammed. Dmitri eyed where the barrel was pointing and was met with two blue orbs, quite a ways off, tracking him. He fired ten shots right between the orbs and watched them go dead. And get closer, and closer, and closer.

Dmitri realised that it whatever it was, it was about to Kamikaze his position. It was close enough for Dmitri to make out a basic shape, and he knew it was futile to try and run. He ran anyways. The thing slammed into the deck right where he had been standing and bounced. Dmitri swore as he felt the thing smash into his back, seconds later his head bashed into the bulkhead wall.

ФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФ

A.N. As you can probably tell, some unexpected things happened. The day I uploaded the first part, my parents had plans for the evening, and then my beloved Flight Simulator X: Acceleration Crashed. Then it stopped working for good. I spent almost two weeks trying to fix the thing but it isn't happing. The funeral Services will be held on the 1st of april. May it rest in peace.

On a lighter note SPRING BREAK! It will be possible for me to catch up on lost time, and hopefully finish this chapter. I`m sorry for the delays. See ya later!

P.S. Wildartichokes The Grave accents were probably just me getting carried away with the shift key. I`ll fix those ASAP.


	9. Chapter 1 Part 8

A.N. Well here I am, late as usual. Sorry about the delays, I`ve been busy playing space games and simulators. I do apologise for the waste of my writing time but space exploration is so freakin` cool! Anyway here`s some more material. Also, before I forget, are these delays acceptable? Because I am thinking of suspending the story until I can get more of my written work typed up. Tell me what you think.

ФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФ

With Alexi Koshovanitz just before the attack

Alexi was tired. As he lay on his larger-than-average bunk, he recalled the events of the last few hours The Helo crash had knocked over some very heavy things in the engine room and rear compartments. All of it had to be picked up and secured manually. Alexi was lucky; he only had to help pick things up after he anchored the ship in the cove. As a result of that he wasn`t as burnt out as the rest of the crew, but he was still tired. It takes effort to lift a 200kg compressed air canister and then hold it there while someone bolts it back onto the torpedo room wall. As he rolled onto his side, he opened his eyes and watched the door. He was thinking about doors when someone stormed over to Gorshkov`s cabin, across the hall, and banged the door open. Wincing as the door slammed shut Alexi figured that Gorshkov was in a foul mood. Checking his watch Alexi discovered that he had only been in his bunk for about twenty minutes. Alexi`s cabin was on one of the lower levels of the superstructure because he was the helmsman, which is a fairly high position, and the higher your position and rank, the better your accommodations. Alexi was a captain 3rd rank. Suddenly Alexi felt an explosion, then immediately after that, a second explosion. Instantly Alexi leapt out of his bunk and started putting on his pants and navy coveralls. Abruptly the Battle stations alarm went off and Alexi paused for a split second. Quickly he resumed his dressing. All of the sudden the door flew open and Gorshkov rammed his head in. "Alexi! Get your ass on deck!" and with that, Gorshkov ran off to some other part of the superstructure. Alexi finished dressing himself and flew out the open door; he could shut it later. As soon as he was clear of the door, Alexi whipped around towards the stairs and started sprinting, the battle stations alarm adding to his adrenalin rush. As he bolted up the stairs Alexi heard the thudding of the bridge crew speeding up towards their respective stations. As he slammed the bulkhead door open at the top of the stairs, he was met with a strange sight. Ivan was at the flak gun radar control panels. There was a fire burning near the main turret, and automatic weapons fire was coming outside. It was Dimitri who was shooting at the attackers. Twenty crew members had swarmed in by now, two of them helping Ivan. As Alexi raced over to the helm the Flak guns slammed down on the deck and started blasting away at the invisible targets. Alexi slammed into the helm control panel and started the engine ignition checklist, which he had memorized. He began to cut non-important bits of it out to help speed it along. In thirty seconds flat he had engine one running and engine two starting to turn over. Just as engine two sparked the X.O., Mikhal Kandonev burst onto the bridge. Alexi yelled to him "Get a gun and spare ammo! Dmitri`s outside!" "Aye!" replied the X.O., who immediately ran for the small arms locker. Alexi focused back on the engines. Engine two had stalled, and was not responding to his commands. He patched in a call to the engine room and got chief engineer Oscar Rickentien. "What`s the problem with #2?" Alexi yelled. Oscar replied in a thick German accent "Some kind of Debris has fallen onto the Engine fuse box! We are working on that right now!" Let me know the second I can start the engine!" Alexi yelled before slamming down the bridge phone. Suddenly the X.O. ran by again and yelled "We`re fucked!" Alexi yelled back to him as he ran out the starboard bridge door "Not on my watch!" Ivan suddenly yelled out "The portside flak gun has jamed!" which was followed by a sudden burst of gunfire from Dmitri. This distracted Alexi just long enough for him to miss the engine room message light. Alexi was further distracted by the massive thud and bang of something hitting the deck and then the wall. Alexi suddenly lost interest in what was happening outside as he noticed the engine room message light; he didn`t even pick up the phone before he started activating the engine. This time it fired right up. Alexi momentarily grinned and yelled out "Raise anchor!" "Aye sir" called a crewman. Alexi punched the throttles so hard they almost broke. He quickly picked up the bridge phone and called Oscar. "Hallo?" "Give`er all ya got Oscar! "Aye Herr Koshovanitz!" said Oscar as he hung up. All Alexi could do now was wait until the next problem raised its ugly head.

ФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФ

I promise to finish this chapter soon. It will be done before school starts again.


	10. Distraction Story 1

A.N. Well I still need more time, So Being Canadian, I thought up a compromise! I`ll Explain the main protagonist`s (Who we haven`t met yet) past experiences through these little short stories I call Distraction Stories! The catch is that I`ll be replacing these Distraction stories with my (Hopefully) completed chapter pieces. Also, I am in the middle of reading the best Fan-fiction story that I have seen, and I`ve seen a lot of them. It`s called ' The Truth Is A Shard of Ice' and it`s a skillfully detailed recounting of the event`s of the movie. Go! Read it, it`ll blow your mind how well this Author can write. It has Inspired me to change the way I write stories, in the hopes that I will be that good one day. I`ll Be going through all of my current chapters (The ones on my Computers hard drive) and Increasing the level of Detail, making the plot makes sense, and rewriting the dialog so that the Characters don`t resemble me in their intelligence levels. See ya when I get some actual work done!

CFB Comox June 1st, 2018

It was a cool summer evening at Canadian Forces Base Comox, with the sun gently setting behind the Comox Glacier. It was the only airbase in British Columbia, and a huge employer for the nearby towns of Comox and Courtenay. Most people were in Courtenay or Comox because of the base. CFB Comox was home to several different Squadrons of the Royal Canadian Air Force, including 442 Transport and rescue Squadron, who operated the five CC-115 Buffalo and CH-149 Cormorants, 407 Long Range Patrol Squadron, who flew the CP-140 Arouras, and the newly formed 497 Intercept and Defence Squadron, who flew the CF-35 Lightning IIs. The base usually had its aircraft parked out on the tarmac, and it was no different today, as the blunt nose, big wings, and towering tail of a buffalo emerged from the maintenances hangar. A pair of CF-35A`s were just lining up at runway 30, with their sleek curves and shining grey paint scheme adorned with the red and white Maple Leaf that was Canada`s flag. The pair of fighters was in a serious rush to get in the air. Comox tower control called out to the jets "North Starr Flight Wind calm, Celling 76,000 ft." "North Starr Flight, copy" North Starr 66 called back. The two jets, Call signs North Starr 66 and North Starr 67, had been scrambled to intercept an unidentified target approaching from the west. "North Starr Flight, target is approximately 500 Km out, heading of 258 degrees, Angels 43, cleared for takeoff." North Starr 66 Replied "Roger North Starr Flight Cleared for takeoff." The People who stood at the old, corroded chain-link fence that marked the boundaries of the base flinched as the gut wrenching sound of the two jet`s single Pratt & Whitney F135 Turbofans kicking into afterburner. The sound began to vibrate the ground upon which the tourists stood so much so that one of them fell over whilst attempting to shield his ears from the sound and the two children began to scream in excitement. The crackling roar of the afterburning jets soon lost its earthshaking ability as the flight of CF-35s rocketed down the runway in perfect formation. They gracefully lifted off from the cracked and skid marked runway as gently as if they`d been plucked from the ground by the hands of God. They quickly turned to their assigned heading of 258 degrees, which took them right over the shining Glacier. It was a beautiful sight for a young man who was watching them from the bleak looking park that scuffed a cliff edge near the base`s borders. He swore, as soon as high school was finished, he was going to join up and fly those beautiful machines. As he sat there in his Navy Blue Suzuki Sidekick with the radio on playing "Highway to the Danger Zone" the sun set in front of the two jets. The young man sighed, and started up his car. It was a long drive back to town, and he had all of it to ponder his thoughts.


End file.
